The Heterochromia Heir
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: There is a new transfer student coming to Ouran Academy. She seems different from all the other girls. She onlys wishes to finish her final year of high school peacefully, but that won't happen since she discovered Haruhi is actually a girl. Now she is involved in the crazy shenanigans of the Ouran Host Club. Let's see how she deals with this...
1. Character Analysis

**Rinaka Tōhōshira**

**Age**: 17

**Birthday**: January 8

**Height**: 5'7" or 170 cm

**Blood type**: B

**Ethnicity**: Eurasian

**Nationality**: Russian-Japanese

**Crush**: Takashi Morinozuka

**Likes**: cherry lollipops, chocolate cake, animals, music, studying, licorice

**Dislikes**: arrogance, rudeness, pity, sadness, bullies, fangirls, mean girls, snobby girls, jerks, and players

**Talents**: playing instruments (violin, clarinet, saxophone, flute, viola, piano), painting, drawing, singing, martial arts (judo, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, karate, kyudo, muay thai, taekwondo)

**Hair color and style**: black; straight

**Eye color**: blue and red

**Rinaka is the heiress to the Tohoshira Company. The ****Tōhō****shira Company deals with weaponry, technology (advanced), and automobiles. Her father is currently CEO of the company. Rinaka has her own art studio called Sakura-Hime Studios. Rinaka is in fact, a child prodigy discovered at the age of 8 for musical and artistic abilities. She has also been trained in martial arts especially Brazilian jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, and muay thai. She is also skilled in weaponry especially guns and crossbows. She has her own personal maid and butler, by the names of Minako and Kirito. Rinaka's mother, Mika, died from a mysterious illness when Rinaka was ten years old. Rinaka is a very quiet yet cheerful girl as well observant and creative.**


	2. The New Transfer

**Hello this is my first story in a while so please go a little easy on me, but I would still like constructive criticism. I will keep this short and just say I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way. All rights are reserved to the rightful owners. I do however own Rinaka Tōhōshira, The Tōhōshira Company, the Tōhōshira family, and anything else I missed.**

* * *

**Rinaka's POV**

"Lady Rinaka, it is time to get up you have school today!"

I groaned loudly and slowly rise out of my comfortable sleeping position. I sit up in my bed, befuddled and trying to figure out where I am since I realized this isn't my regular room I wake up to. I then realized that I am not even my estate in Russia anymore, but now I am in Bunkyō, Tokyo where our main estate is. See my name is Rinaka Tōhōshira and I'm 17 years old. I live with my siblings, father, and grandparents. Anyways I'm originally from Japan until moved when I was 10 years old after... Never mind anyways we just moved back to Japan about 3 days ago. Now was the day my siblings and I start at our new school called Ouran Private Academy.

"Lady Rinaka are you up yet?" my personal maid, Minako said as she walked in my room.

"Yes Minako, I am up now" I replied.

"Well then good morning Lady Rinaka" Minako said with her charming smile.

"Yes Minako, good morning to you as well" I began, "Could you please prepare my uniform for school? Also could you tell the chef that I would like to eat pancakes for breakfast this morning?"

"Hai Lady Rinaka, I will get right on it immediately, however Lady Rinaka you should probably get ready" Minako replied.

"Right then, I'm going to go take a shower then Minako. Please inform Kirito to tell Tetsuya to be ready in about 30 minutes for our departure to Ouran" I stated.

" Hai Lady Rinaka" Minako responded.

With that, I got out of my bed and walked into my personal bathroom. I turned on the shower and then turned the knobs to the correct settings. I waited a couple minutes for the water to heat up to the right temperature, before I take off my pajamas to get into the shower. I grabbed my strawberry scented body wash and proceeded to wash my body clean. I then grabbed my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. I then washed my hair, as soon as I was done I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off with a big fluffy towel and wrapped another slightly smaller towel around my hair to get the remaining water out. Afterwards I brushed my teeth and then walked out if my bathroom. I walked over to my vanity and then put lotion on. I then went my bed where my personalized uniform was.

I had taken a tour of the school yesterday along with my father and the rest of my siblings so we could figure out where everything was as well as not to get lost. While we were there I had noticed a pretty rose garden that I think I would like to draw. Once the chairman or showed us the uniforms for the school, I straight out said I wouldn't wear this uniform and requested that I could make my own personalized version of a uniform. The chairman surprisingly agreed as long as I wore a boy's blazer and a skirt for my uniform. I quickly agreed since anything is better than that horrid dress. I had picked out a purple skirt, a white collar shirt, black stockings, and a custom black version of the boy's blazer. I quickly put on the outfit and realized it is missing something. I soon figured out what I was missing and went towards my walk-in closet. I then went to the horrid yellow dress and took off the red ribbon it came with. I then tied the ribbon around my neck and into a cute bow.

I then walked over to my full length mirror and I saw how tangled and messy my hair looked, I quickly blow dried my hair then grabbed my hair brush and started to take out all of the rangles. I finished brushing my hair and decided to try an attempt at fixing my bang. I just decide to move most my bangs to cover my left eye. See I have heterochromia iridum, meaning I have two different colored eyes. I have one blue eye and one red eye. I usually cover my blue eye up, but anyways back to the matter at hand. I then out my hair into two long pigtails with two silver ribbons.

I then walked downstairs to the dining room of the estate to where I see all of my siblings and my father sitting down eating quietly. I acknowledge my father and siblings then quickly sit down. Soon a plate of hot pancake covered in chocolate syrup is in front of me and I begin eating the delicious fluffy goodness. I realized it would so be soon be time to leave and I finished my breakfast. I then excused myself from the table before heading out of the room.

"Here you are Lady Rinaka"

I turned around to find both Minako and Kirito are waiting there with my bag and my bento. I grabbed the items held out to me and then I turned around to see my siblings grabbing their things from their own personal maid or butler. I then walked out the door with my siblings right behind me where I see our personal driver, Tetsuya, waiting for us. He opened the door to the limousine and we all quickly entered while giving greetings to Tetsuya. We rode in comfortable conversation about if we were nervous or excited to be starting at our new school. Before we knew it we soon arrived at Ouran Academy.

I silently slipped out of the limousine once the door opened and I was the first one out. I turned to the rest of my siblings and spoke to my twin younger sisters, Nanako and Manaka, first.

**(Nanako and Manaka Tōhōshira, 12 years old, 6th year elementary school students)**

"Nana and Mana please do behave somewhat at least on the first, afterwards I do not care what happens just as long as it isn't illegal or too harmful." I began, "Also please make sure that Ichigo gets to his class on time, you know how he is easily distracted by things and may get lost."

"_Hai Rina-nee we will at least try to behave a little, and we'll make sure that he gets to class on time don't worry_" the twins said together.

I think while turning to my youngest sibling also known as Ichigo or I call him Ichi, who looked a little bit nervous.

**(Ichigo Tōhōshira, 10 years old, 5th year elementary school student)**

"Ichi please sweetie try to make some friends ok, I know it is a little intimidating talking to people first. Though I know you can do my brave little Ichi." I said while hold his head in my hands.

Ichi looks up at me with a small smile and nods his head.

"Hai Onee-chan, I will try hard for you" Ichi said determined.

I smiled letting go off him then turned, the 3rd eldest child and my younger sister, Reika.

**(Reika Tōhōshira, 13 years old, 1st year junior high/middle school student)**

"Reika please try not to fall asleep in class the entire day ok, at least try for me that's all I can ask for" I said while patting her shoulder.

"Hai! Hai! Ri-onee I got it! Don't worry I'll try not to sleep often in class okay, don't worry ok"

"Very well, I will trust you guys on this and try not to worry. So we'll meet here as soon as school is done. Now that's settled, go to your classes ok" I said.

"Hai, bye Nee-chan! Bye Yuki-nii!" they chorused before they ran off to their class.

"Bye guys!: I yelled before turning around seeing the impressed look my brother, Yukito, was giving me.

**(Yukito Tōhōshira, 15 years old, 1st year high school student)**

"Well Rina-nee, it seems you have those little rascals on your belt just fine. I'm impressed, barely the maids can deal with them" Yukito said.

"Yes well I have to or unless they would misbehave all the time" I replied.

We then continued to walk in comfortable silence. As we walked I happened to see the beautiful rose garden I saw the other day when we tour the campus. Anyways soon we reached Yukito's class of 1-A . I quickly tell him goodbye and left him in the capable hands of his teacher. I soon come up to my own classroom only a few people were in the classroom so far. I quietly sat down in an empty window seat in the back. I decided to look out the window until the teacher comes in. I however didn't notice the looks people were giving because of it.

**Mitsukuni's POV**

When Takashi and I walked into our classroom, I noticed this girl I had never seen before in a seat at the back of the room. She was very pretty though with black hair and from what I can tell blue eyes. I was very curious who she was and I could tell Takashi was too. So when I sit down in my seat, I decided to ask some of the girls who goes to the Host Club often.

"Excuse me do you know who that girl is?" I said.

"Oh Honey, well... nobody knows who she is, maybe she is a new transfer student" a girl responded.

"Yeah she does look foreign a little bit" another girl began, "Maybe she is from another country or something"

"I wonder who she is" I said to Takashi.

"Yeah" Takashi responded.

We all continue to stare at the girl who captured everyone's attention. That is until the teacher walked into the room.

Normal POV

"Hello class, we have a new transfer student, could you please come up to the front?"

The mysterious girl nodded then walked to the front. She stared at her classmates seeing as how they were staring at her.

"Please introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said.

The girl nodded once again at him then turned her attention to the front of the class and said,

"Hajimemashite my name is Rinaka Tōhōshira. I just moved here from Russia. Please take care of me"

She then send the whole class a sweet smile and could see all the boys in the class blushing as well some of the girls. Even the teacher has a slight blush across his cheeks.

"A-alright t-then, you may take the seat in the back" the teacher said stuttering.

**Takashi's POV**

We watched as the new girl, Rinaka, walked back to the seat in the back and sit down. There is something about this girl that seems so interesting and intriguing. The teacher quickly recollected our attention on him telling us some announcements that I wasn't really paying attention to. Mitsukuni and I shared a look with the meaning of going to talk to the new girl later on. With that we both turned back to the front in order to paying attention as the lesson began**.**

**Rinaka's POV**

I was already so fed with the looks everyone kept giving me from time to time as the lesson went on. I realized, however, the material that the teacher was going over right now was something I already learned back when I was still in Russia.

'Hmm I would have to talk to the chairman about already knowing the material for the classes' I thought as the lesson went on.

I soon found myself bored as the teacher droned on and on about talking about the lesson he was teaching. I finally decided to look around the room at my fellow classmates. I analyze their faces and soon come across a short blonde hair boy who was holding a pink stuffed rabbit and a tall boy with spiky black hair who wore a stoic expression. The tall boy actually was really handsome, but seemed really quiet. While the small boy had this cute and adorable vibe about him. The tall boy seemed to have realized that someone was staring at him and turned towards my direction, but I turned away quickly in order not to be caught.

Soon the noontime recess bell rung and it was time for lunch. I quietly stretched my arms then stood up from my seat. I grabbed my sketchbook, granite pencils, and the bento that Minako made for me. I quickly slipped out of the classroom, but before I could move any further a hand grabbed my right arm.

"Oh I'm sorry Rina-chan"

I realized it was the small blonde boy who I was looking at earlier.

"It's alright, but um who are you?" I asked softly.

"Oh right my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka" he said while smiling.

I then noticed the tall and handsome guy I saw earlier behind Haninozuka-san.

Morinozuka-san just looked at me with a blank expression, but nodded when Haninozuka introduced him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san" I replied.

"No need to be so formal Rina-chan, we're classmates after all! You can just call us Honey and Mori like everyone else does." Haninozuka- I mean Honey-san said.

"If that is what you wish Honey-san, I'll call you that now." I said still feeling comfortable speaking informal to people I just met.

"Here Rina-chan you dropped this" Honey-san said while holding out my sketchbook towards me.

"Oh thank you Honey-san I didn't notice it dropped earlier" I replied while grabbing my sketchbook from his hands and holding it tightly.

"You're welcome Rina-chan! So do you want to eat lunch with us and our friends?" Honey-san asked.

Now don't get me wrong I would love to go with them, but I wanted to go the rose garden... So I decided to tell them the truth.

"Ah no thank you, I'm sorry Honey-san. I'm actually headed somewhere," I began, "maybe tomorrow instead?" I added once I saw his sad face.

Honey-san's face soon lit back up and he suddenly hugged me.

"Ok Rina-chan! We'll see you later! Come on Takashi before all the cake is gone!" Honey-san said getting off of me and climbing on to Mori-san's back.

"Bye Rina-chan!" Honey-san said while waving at me.

"Bye Honey-san! Bye Mori-san!" I said waving back.

"Bye"

It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Mori-san's voice. His voice send slight shivers down my spine. I quickly shook it off and went to the rose garden I saw earlier. It was very beautiful scenery indeed. I realized that it was also a maze, but with my good directional skills I soon come across a little gazebo and sat down. I thought about about my conversation earlier with the two interesting boys. I somehow knew my encounters with those two wouldn't end here. I soon began eating my bento that consisted of Japanese and Russian food. It was my favorites, where were pelmeni (Russian meat dumplings), golubtsy (beef &amp; boiled rice wrapped in cabbage leaves), onigiri, and tsukemono (Japanese pickles). I soon finished my lunch and grab my sketchbook. I just passed the remaining time before I had go back by drawing random things. The bell soon rings signaling that it was the 10 minute warning bell before afternoon classes start.

I got up once I heard the bell and headed back to my classroom. I stopped at the bathroom though and once I was out the 5 minute warning bell rung. I then rushed to get back to get my classroom while avoiding hitting people as I did. I quickly arrived at my classroom and quietly walked to my seat then sit down. I looked out the window to see a couple of birds flying by. I then put all of my attention towards the teacher who started lessons again. Before I knew it however the bell rang signaling that school day is over. I quietly packed up my stuff and then headed towards the door.

"Wait Rina-chan!"

I quickly turn around to find Honey-san running towards me. I prepare myself as he launches into a fierce hug around me waist. I started to fall backwards until two large hands grab my shoulders steadying me. I looked up to see Mori-san was the one who helped me regain my balance.

"Thank you Mori-san, I'm fine now" I said while looking at him.

Mori-san just nodded and then looked at Honey-san with a disapproving look.

"Mitsukuni apologize, you could have caused her to get hurt if she didn't notice in time" Mori-san said.

"Oh I'm sorry Rina-chan I surprised you" Honey-san said.

"It's ok Honey-san, anyways is there something you needed?" I asked.

Honey-san's face then brightened with a cute smile and he nodded at my question.

"Mhmm I wanted to ask, would you wanted to come to our club with us?" Honey-san asked.

"Well that depends on what type of club is it?" I asked.

"You'll see if you come to the club with us" He replied.

Hmm... well that intrigues me, the rest of my siblings are waiting for me. I could just tell them to go on ahead since it is an after school club.

"Ok I'll go, just let me call someone..." I said as I take out my emergency cell phone.

"Yay!" I could hear Honey-san said.

I speed dialed Yukito's number and waited until he answered.

"Hello Onee-chan?" Yukito said.

"Hai Yukito I need you call Tetsuya up and tell him to come pick you up, as well tell him that I will need him to come pick me up later since I want to look at the clubs here ok." I said over the phone.

"Hai Rina-onee I will do that. Thanks for letting me know, I'll see you at home then Rina-nee." Yukito replied.

"Ok thank you Yuki, I see you later bye." I said.

"Bye onee-chan" Yukito said before he hung.

I then did the same and hung up the phone. I then walked back over to the two boys.

"Alright I'm all set, we can go now" I said as I walked towards them.

"Ok follow us Rina-chan!" Honey-san exclaimed from where he was now perched on Mori-san shoulders.

I nodded and proceed to walk with Mori-san as he led us as we went towards to their club room. I observed how Mori-san remained silent as Honey-san continuously talked to me about anything and everything. I was so lost in my thoughts it seems Mori-san had to touch my shoulder in order to bring my attention back to the present.

"Huh?" I asked.

He has moved his head to the side signaling to me to look that way. I looked the way his head move to and saw that we were standing in front of double doors with a sign hanging above the door that said "Music Room #3". So are they in a music club?

Honey-san seems to giggle from my facial expression and confusion, while Mori-san watched me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. However, before I could ask them any questions Honey-san had climbed off of Mori-san and opened the door. A bright light encased the area we were standing and a bunch of rose petals drifted towards us. I watched with confusion and amazement as the light dimmed down and the petals settled down. A chorus of "Welcome!" echoed through the room and into the empty hall way.

I blinked several times before my vision returned to normal. I then looked around the room once my vision room was a creamy pinkish, just like the rest if the school, and the ceiling was held up by milky white columns. Mahogany tables were spread throughout the room. Silver trays were laid on top of the tables that held all of the materials needed to make a cup of tea or coffee. Wooden chairs with velvet pillows sat beside the tables. As well as velvet couches being scattered around the room. Overall, this didn't look like a music room to me. It like a fancy cafe or meeting place.

"Oh look it's Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai,"

"-but who is that girl with them?"

I looked over to where the voices came from and saw 5 boys in a pose. One of the boy had blonde hair and alluring purple eyes, while another boy had black hair and brownish-grey eyes with black wire glasses. There was a feminine looking boy with brown hair and large brown eyes. Forget that it looks like a girl dressed up as a boy. Huh is she a cross dresser or something? Don't get me wrong I have nothing against cross dressers. Anyways the last two boys were twins that had ginger hair and amber eyes.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! This is our new classmate, Rina-chan!" Honey-san.

"Oh you must be the new transfer student, Rinaka Tōhōshira. The eldest daughter and heir of the Tōhōshira Company. You have 5 younger siblings who all go here as well. You can play a variety of instruments, draw, paint, and skilled in martial arts. As stated before 3rd year, class 3-A along with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai" the boy with glasses said.

"Ano um how do you know that?" I asked .

He just looked at me and fake smiled, but otherwise he had ignored my question.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi isn't her brother the new student in your class?" the bespectacled boy said.

"Yeah, but he only talks to Kazukiyo in our class. So we don't know much about him." the twins said.

"Um excuse me, but could you please tell me who you are?" I asked softly.

The next time I know the blonde haired boy was kneeling in front of me holding my hand.

"Forgive us my princess, for how could we not introduce ourselves to someone as beautiful as you." the blonde stated.

He gave me kissed me hand and then gave me a princely smile. I quickly took my hand away and backed up something. I saw that it was Mori-san standing behind me. The black haired glasses boy then walked up to me.

"Anyways Tōhōshira-senpai I'm Kyouya Ootori and the blonde is Tamaki Suoh, we're both 2nd years. While the twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. While this is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka. Now Tohoshira-senpai may I ask why are you here?" Kyoya said.

"Oh well... Honey-san and Mori-san invited me to come see your club. Also you can just call me Rinaka" I replied honestly

"Yeah Kyo-chan we invited Rina-chan to get to know her better!" Honey-san said.

"Very well, however it is almost time for host club hours to start, do you mind sitting over there to observe?" Kyouya said pointing at an empty couch in the corner.

"No not all that's fine anyways since I didn't want to disturb any of you, thank you Kyoya" I said.

"No problem Rinaka-senpai' Kyouya replied.

With that I walked over to the spot waving at Honey-san and Mori-san as I went and sat down. They waved back before getting into position as the first guest arrived. Before long I am just sitting here focused on my sketch of a rose. So I didn't notice the fact that a few girls who were waiting for the turn with the hosts had sit down on the couch watching as I worked.

"Oh wow that's so good!"

I was startled by the sound and looked to see a couple staring in awe at my sketch I was doing.

"Oh we didn't mean to startle you Tōhōshira-senpai! We were just so amazed at your talents!" One of the girls stated.

"Oh um... Thank you, but how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh everyone knows about the new mysterious student that is in Mori and Honey's class" one of them replied.

"I didn't know I was so popular already" I muttered.

"Anyways Tōhōshira-senpai why are you here?" One of the girls in the group asked.

"Oh well Mori-san and Honey-san asked me to come so they can introduce me to the club

members and see what the host club was about" I said with a smile.

"Wow, you're so lucky Tōhōshira-senpai!" One of the girls.

"That's so cool!"

"I wish that was me!"

"I don't understand what you mean, but I guess I am glad to have classmates like them. Well anyways how are you ladies today?" I said with a smile.

Soon the young girls and I were emerged into a conversation about boys, makeup, and weekend plans. If I had been looking around I would have noticed that the host club had paused in their conversations watching what was going on at the table I was at.

"Excuse me, ladies it is time for schedule appointments with your host" Kyouya-san said walking over.

"Oh wow the time sure flew by, well it seems we must leave you now Tohoshira-senpai!" One of the girls said.

"Aw well it's okay, oh you can call me Rinaka if you wish. Well it was great talking to you ladies I hope you enjoy your sessions with your host" I said smiling.

"Alright then, goodbye Rinaka-senpai!" The girls said.

"Yes goodbye ladies, I hope to talk to you again soon!" I said while waving

Soon the host club closed and all of the girls left. I was so focused on my drawing I didn't notice that the host club had surrounded me, looking in awe at my drawing.

"Oh wow, you are so talented Rina-chan!"

I was once again shocked and turned to see the whole host club staring at my sketch of birds flying.

"Yes indeed you have impressive skills" Kyoya said

"Yeah they are-" one of the twins said.

"really good!" the other twin said

"Yeah Rinaka-senpai you are very gifted" Tamaki said.

"Yeah" Mori-san said.

"Yeah Rinaka-senpai you are a very good artist" Haruhi said.

I blushed at all the compliments and turned my head bashfully.

"Oh um thank you, this is nothing though" I said, "So what is a host club exactly?"

"Well I think it is best for Tamaki to explain" Kyouya responded.

Soon Tamaki started twirling in front of me before he began talking.

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Tamaki answered.

"Oh ok…" I replied while sweat dropping.

"So Rinaka-senpai tells about yourself" Tamaki asked while sitting down on the couch.

The rest of the host club followed his lead and sat down around me.

"Well what do you want to know?" I replied.

"Well anything really…. like your hobbies or interests, you know stuff like that Rinaka-senpai" Haruhi said.

"Oh well I have 5 younger siblings, 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Um wll I like drawing as you can see as well painting and playing instruments" I replied.

"Oh my what instruments can you play?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh well clarinet, flute, violin, saxophone, viola, and piano" I answered.

Suddenly I am being glomped by Tamaki and feel somewhat unplesant with it.

"Oh MOMMY! I found a fellow pianist! Rinaka-senpai you must play something for us!" Tamaki said.

"Um well maybe another day I am not well prepared" I replied politely.

They accepted my reply and we began talking more. We talk some more about our hobbies and among other things such as our favorite things like music or food. Soon I remember my curiosity about a certain brown haired crossdresser in the room.

"So I have a question for you all." I stated.

"What would that be Rinaka-senpai?" Kyouya said.

"Um why is Haruhi dressed like a guy? Are you some kind of crossdresser or something?" I asked politely.

Tamaki and the twins seemed to freeze at my words. They soon frantically tried to tell me how "manly" Haruhi was, but I knew the truth. While Kyouya and Mori-san just had blank looks on their faces, but had sweatdrop on their faces from how I worded my question.

"You guys, we might as well tell her the truth. There is no point in lying to her anyways" Haruhi said and then sighed, "The answer to your question Rinaka-senpai is really complicated, but yes senpai I am a girl. However, I'm not a crossdresser though Rinaka-senpai."

"Well since it so long we should start already shouldn't we?" I replied.

Kyouya and Mori-san were able to get the three idiots and Honey-san to stop

They then launched into the story about how she had broken a 8 million yen vase. They then decided to make her an errand boy, but soon a host once they discovered how cute Haruhi was. They also told up until now the events about how they all soon discovered in their own ways. However Tamaki was the only unable to discover this fact until Haruhi got into a situation with some girl named Seika Ayanokoji, resulting in somehow having Haruhi to change. Tamaki had walked in on her when she was taking her shirt to give her some towels. Today was actually Haruhi's first day as a host.

"Wow Rina-chan how did you know Haru-chan was really a girl?" Honey-san said.

"Simply, Haruhi's eyes has bigger than most boys as well she looks feminine more than you think" I replied.

"Well Rinaka-senpai, we can't let anyone know that Haruhi, is in fact a girl, since it could be disastrous. As well she does need to pay us back" Kyoya said.

"If you are worried about me telling anyone, don't worry I won't, I can keep a secret very well" I responded.

"Well Rinaka-senpai with all do respect we can't really count on that fact, so Tamaki what do you suggest we do?" Kyouya countered.

"Ah yes, I have just the perfect thing for Rinaka-senpai!" Tamaki began while pointing at me, "From this day forward you shall be the first ever hostess of the host club!"

I was stunned in shock, I mean a hostess! I don't want to be a hostess! I soon just sighed thinking Kyoya probably had this planned from the start. He does seem to be the type of person to think this up from what I can tell.

"Hey wait minute I don't want to be apart of this host club! I wanted to join the orchestra or art club! " I stated angrily.

They however simply ignored my statement.

"Well from what we observed earlier you seem to have a way of help girls talk about things they normally wouldn't and can give them helpful advice. So you are now the Big Sister Type, since you are caring and helpful to the girls." Kyouya replied.

"Hey are you listening! I don't want to join this stupid club" I shouted angrily.

I soon felt a tug on my blazer and saw Honey-san standing next to me.

"Does that mean you don't want to be with me and Usa-chan, Rina-chan?" Honey-san said while giving me puppy dog eyes.

I just stared at him and then said, "No comment."

"So Rinaka-senpai will you join us?" I heard Kyoya asked.

I turned around looking over at his evil look and stated, "No thank you"

I quickly gathered all of my things and rushed out of the doors of a room i wished I never was in. Speed walk down the halls and stairs to the front doors of the school. I walked out of the front doors and called Tetsuya to pick me up.

Tetsuya soon arrived and picked me up, driving me quickly back to my house. I rode in the back in silence just staring out the window of the limousine as we drive down the quiet streets leading to my family estate. We soon arrived and Tetsuya opened the door for me. I soon walked out of the limousine and tell Tetsuya to be ready at the same time to tomorrow. Kirito and Minako are there waiting for me taking my bag and shoes.

I nodded and smiled in greeting, they asked if I was hungry, but I responded with a no. I then walked upstairs to my bedroom with Minako right behind me. I tell her to prepare me a warm bath with bubbles and I lay down on my bed. Soon Minako tells me my bath is ready for me, she leaves so I can strip of my clothing and I soon find myself laying in the hot warmth of the bathtub with bubbles everywhere. I then soon proceed to wash my body and hair, I get out afterwards and dry myself off. I walked into my room to see a new pair of pajamas laid out for me. I quickly put them and on getting in my warm comfortable bed once again to sleep. I just aimlessly stared at my ceiling for quite some time thinking about today's events and how the conspired.

_'If I had just kept my big mouth shut I wouldn't be in this situation, but no I had to be curious wishing to know why!' I thought._

I soon fall asleep on that thought, as well as wondering where this club will lead me to. Hopefully it will be not lead to insanity and danger. I hope they leave me alone about joining that stupid host club.

**Well that is it for now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Heterochromia Heir." Also nobody knows about her eyes yet if you haven't noticed yet. Hopefully you continuing reading my story!**


	3. Update

**{A/N:} **

**Hi I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating probably by the end of next Saturday or Sunday! Also I revised some things and add some or changed some parts so check it out! I'll probably delete this later when I add technically chapter 2 in! Also please if you have any ideas for the storyline tell me or any story ideas you want me to do!**

**BYE BYE!~~~~**


	4. Tōhōshira and Yunge

Tōhōshira

The Tōhōshira (東宝シラ) family is one of the oldest and richest clans in Japan. The official Tōhōshira family business is dealing with the production of weaponry as well as advanced technology and automobiles.

Background

They are part of the Dragon Organization that consist of the top ten richest and oldest families in Japan. Their influence extends into Japan's political, social, business worlds. They are somewhat focus on a weaponry and advanced technology zaibatsu. Which includes smarthomes and atomic weapons. They employ a private police force known as The Silver Horn Squad with over 300 police officers as well as a private airforce known as the Black Apollo Squadron.

Tōhōshira Company Ventures

Paladin Biotech

Tōhō Weaponry

Akarui (明るい) Automobiles

Paladin Biotech

The technology institute where scientists hired by the Tōhōshira Company help to push the boundary of the evolution for technology. The institute is an effort to invent new and innovating tools to help with furthering the human race as well as help to discover new ways to find natural resources.

Tōhō Weaponry

This portion of company is focused on creating weaponry for countries nationwide as well as discover new methods to expand how weaponry can be made

Family Members

The Tōhōshira Family has eleven members:

Hiroto Tōhōshira (father, CEO of Tōhōshira Company)

Mika Tōhōshira (mother, matriarch of the Tōhōshira (used to), deceased, nee Yunge)

Rinaka Tōhōshira (17-18, 3rd year high school)

Yukito Tōhōshira (15, 1st year high school)

Reika Tōhōshira (13, 2nd yr junior high school)

Manaka Tōhōshira (12, 1st year junior high school)

Nanako Tōhōshira (12, 1st year junior high school)

Ichigo Tōhōshira (10, 5th yr elementary)

Chiaki Tōhōshira (owner of Tōhōshira dojos)

Minami Tōhōshira (cousin, 9, 4th year elementary)

Tomoyo Tōhōshira (paternal grandmother, current matriarch)

Shiro Tōhōshira (paternal grandfather)

Pets

Maki - carpathian sheepdog

Taki - bernese mountain dog

Boran - guinea pig

Tora - cub (lion)

Niko - monkey

Magnus - red panda

Tōhōshira Staff

Minako Yagami

Kirito Tagami

Minako and Kirito are Rinaka's personal bodyguards/servants/assistants that assure nothing bad happens to Rinaka or any of her friends when she is with them. They are often known as the Tōhō Duo or Team Rinaka.

▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Yunge (ユンゲ)

The Yunge family is a Russian elite family that deals with the business of confectionery factories and products as well as musical facilities.

Background

They are a big deal in Europe, where their baked goods are best in the world and are part of the richest families in Russia. They focus in the business of confectionery factories and products as well as create musical facilities. They employ a private detective force known as Osiria Detectives with the top 20 detectives in the nation.

Family Members

There are 5 members contained in the Yunge family as of yet.

Boris Yunge (owner, maternal grandfather)

Aria Yunge (maternal grandmother, matriarch)

Albert Yunge (maternal uncle)

Natasha Yunge (maternal aunt)

Georgiy Yunge (cousin, 5)


End file.
